


Drugs & Candy

by downtowndragon_ao3



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Dirty Talk, Everything is consensual, Falling In Love, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Verbal Humiliation, dancer! toru, idol! taka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downtowndragon_ao3/pseuds/downtowndragon_ao3
Summary: As Toru's dance team get hired as backdancers for a famous idol group's tour, Toru catch the attention of a man who is everything he aspired to be. Against all good sense, he let himself being involved in a relationship that probably was born to die.
Relationships: Morita Takahiro/Yamashita Toru
Comments: 27
Kudos: 53





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I took a short break from Not that bad since I had that idea in mind for some time :) I wanted to go into a more angsty story, let's see how this will be //eyes emoji// .But next update will be about our favorites husbands lol. Actually t=it was supposed to be quite a cute au but... lol.
> 
> Thank you to Torutaka10969 and nighttalesparks for Beta and proofreading me and correct my broken english <3 <3 
> 
> Fic title his the name of a song (bcs I have no imagination) by All Time Low that I think kinda fit the overall mood lol
> 
> Hope you will have some fun reading this and let me know what you think of it :D

When he was a child, Toru wanted to be a famous artist. Being part of a group and do what he loved the most in the world : dance. Singing and rapping too, but that was secondary-required. Required for the performer’s package but not Toru’s cup of tea. So when a man came to a ten years old Toru and a nine years old Ryota’s dance class in Osaka, asking them if they wanted to go to Tokyo and be part of a hip-hop group. The children's answer was obvious. And despite Toru’s parents hesitation, he succeeded in convincing them to send him to Tokyo.

It never crossed the child’s mind that they could fail. Toru was simply living in the moment. Enjoying the time under the spotlight, the applause, and the feeling of brotherhood of being with his bandmates. They never received a big salary, but as they were housed and fed Toru just assumed their agency was keeping the money. After all, HEADS kept on performing so things couldn’t be that bad, right? So when Toru was fifteen and their manager announced to them they were disbanding, Toru had been angry, bitter and absolutely disgusted. He felt like they decided that out of the blue and suddenly Toru found himself left with nothing.

At that time, they were about to be sent back to Osaka. Neither Toru nor Ryota could imagine this. Their whole life was in Tokyo now and there was no way they would want to go home. So they did what seemed the only logical thing to do. They became dancers.

It was weird at first, being on stage, dancing but without singing, without rapping. Dancing without being the center of attention. Dancing for someone else’s success. Eleven years after arriving in Tokyo and five years after HEADS’ disbandment, Toru had yet to process this. But at the end of the day, this was now his only way to feel everything he craved so much for. For three minutes he could pretend the lights were shining on him, the cameras were to immortalize his success and the public was cheering for him.

He couldn’t really help it, right? He was such an attention seeker. The small body from when he was a child grew into a tall and muscular frame. His long blond hair was following his smooth and hypnotic moves. And all of this without talking about his natural charisma. Toru was a good dancer. But even without that, he was obviously born to be on stage and would easily steal it from some people he was working with. Like he was doing right now.

Toru’s dance group had been hired for something big. A whole tour as part of the support dancers for the five members idol group NEWS whose popularity skyrocketed since their debut in 2003. An incredible opportunity for the dancers that they definitely couldn’t turn down.

Which lead us to Toru’s current situation. They were inside the arena they were supposed to perform at the next day, on the stage rehearsing a choreography for one of the group member’s solo stage while the others were watching them practice. Toru could totally feel the heavy stare one of the members was giving him. He did glance back at him a few times, big almond shaped eyes wouldn’t leave Toru’s body. The face which those eyes belonged, despite his usual cheerfulness on media, was serious. Brows furrowed and full lips pressed in a thin line.

Takahiro Moriuchi, that was the idol’s name. He was probably the most popular member of the group at the moment, with his background, his beautiful singing, his pretty face and cute personality. At least that’s how the twenty year old idol would let the world see him. Right now, from Toru’s perspective, the young man seemed rather an upset brat.

Once they were done, the dancers and the idol congratulated and thanked each other for the work they did and Toru told Ryota he was taking some time alone to smoke before he was needed again. The blonde definitely needed a dose of nicotine to release the stress that stiffened his shoulders and knotted his stomach. Who would know a stare could make Toru Yamashita so worked up? Toru roamed around the hallways of the venue to reach a backdoor.

The sunlight blinded him for a second and he blinked to rid the burning sensation from his eyes. His body, still hot from dancing, shivered in the cold air but he ignored it. He freed his hair from the tie it was keep in and quickly walked a few steps away from the door. He got a cigarette from his box and his lighter out and lit up the little murderous stick. He took a drag, picturing the poisonous smoke filling his lungs and spreading in his system. He closed his eyes, exhaled and closed his eyes at the calming sensation. As if the toxicity of the smoke washed over all negativity in his body.

However, it didn’t take more than a few minutes before the heavy metal door he came from was pushed and shut again with a loud sound, breaking Toru’s peace. The dancer opened his eyes to meet with a pair of almond shaped ones. Takahiro was side eyeing him, with a high and mighty expression on his face despite the ridiculous brown hair that was the idol’s hair style. He looked at Toru head to toes, his pupils then stopping on the dancer’s lips closed around his cigarette.

The idol walked toward Toru before extending his fingers, as if expecting something to be handed to him. “Give me one.”

Toru stared down at him, which the idol replied with a similar stare and Toru wondered how someone so short could actually feel like he was looking down on people a head taller than him. The dancer then raised an eyebrow and tried to put on his “yankee expression”, as Ryota liked to call it. The one that made the girls run away. “What?”

The finger agitated as an impatient expression quickly took place on the cute face of the smaller man. “Cigarette. Give me one. My manager took mine.”

Toru frowned. What was wrong with that brat with an attitude? And he thought rich families were teaching their children courtesy. “That’s my last.” It wasn’t. But nevermind.

Takahiro answered with a frown on his own. He then moved quickly into Toru’s space. Before the dancer realized the idol already stole the cigarette from his lips. “Hey!!” He called, offended, as Takahiro was taking a few steps back from him.

The brat was wearing a smug smile as he brought the toxin to his lips and breathed out the smoke, Toru witnessing his stress relieving substance disappear into thin air. He was about to give the fucker his thoughts but Takahiro talked first. “Calm down. I'm gonna repay you a box. And you work for me after all, it’s only natural you give me things I ask for.”

“You fucker…” Toru muttered, sending a death glare to the bastard that seemed so proud of himself. He crossed his arms and leaned on the wall, staring back at the older man. The nicotine stick between his fingers burning like Toru’s patience.

Takahiro took another drag, watching Toru up and down once more behind his long lashes, somewhat judging of what his next words should be. “You know… If you really need to relieve stress, I can help.” He paused. “I’d be happy to help…”

Frowning, Toru unfolded his arms. “What do you mean?”

“I mean you looked pretty hot out there.” The idol get closer again, suddenly imposing himself in Toru’s personal space. His free hand came just above Toru’s crotch as he looked up at him with dark irises full of untold promises. Toru was totally taken aback, blinking like the vision was a trick of his mind and would disappear when he would open his eyes. But it didn’t. And the idol was actually, unambiguously, making a sexual proposition to Toru.

Toru stared at Takahiro. The popular and loved Takahiro. With his beautiful doe eyes, irises and lashes so dark they made every women melt with one stare. His pretty, well-defined nose that was making him look like some marble statue. His full lips that right now seemed being able to give something even more divine than his smile or his long notes. And oh god Toru was tempted. Tempted to have the one no one could touch. Reach the unreachable , fuck the unfuckable. The image of the idol wrecked, of his pleading face under him, raised to his mind and that’s probably all the blood leaving his brain to rush toward his dick that made him agree. “Not here. And quick.”

Takahiro gave him the brightest smile and it looked way too pure for what he was smiling for. Takahiro smoked the rest of the cigarette before crushing its butt on the wall and let it fall. He then gave a sassy look at Toru before walking toward the door, inviting the dancer to follow.

And that’s what he did, letting the smaller man leading the way until he tentatively opened a door in the empty hallway. He smiled, a sly smile on his lips as he switched on the light and stepped inside the tiny room where cleaning supplies were stocked. Toru let out a ‘tsk” before stepping in, letting Takahiro close the door after him. Couldn’t be more cliché, could they?

He clearly heard the door being locked. The idol joined him, hands finding their place on Toru’s hips as Toru’s own hands placed themselves on Taka’s waist. The entertainer pressed his body against the dancer, bringing his face close to his. His smug expression a drastic contrast with Toru’s ever composed face and cold eyes. “Don’t look at me like that. I told you I’d relieve you from your stress right.” On those words, Takahiro got down on his knees.

The view of the petite superstar kneeling before him, face so close to his crotch created a surge of desire in Toru’s body and his hand went on his own caressing Takahiro’s cheek in a pleased and encouraging move. Taka took the edges of Toru’s sweatpants and took it down with his underwear, exposing Toru’s half erected member in the air. Taka raised his eyes to give Toru a knowing look, smirking like he just won a game only he knew the rules of.

He took the dancer’s dick in one hand and the blond groaned from the sensation of the warm touch on his sensitive skin. The idol then focused on what was in front of himself and gave a few stroke. Licking his lips at the feeling of the member hardening between his fingers. “Damn. I always knew dancers were well built but this is plain unfair.” He gave a peck to the side of Toru’s cock and the blonde shivered, feeling the wet lips on the thin skin. “You’re so hot mr. dancer.”

Toru groaned. “You gonna suck me or you gonna give a monologue?”

Taka sent him a glare. “You’re so rude.” But then bit his bottom lip at the deep, commanding voice telling him to start to work. He approached his face and breathed on the head, teasing before closing the distance. Watching the pretty, full lips closing around the head of his dick, and the feeling of warmth and wetness made Toru breathe out. Immediately after came the sensation of the warm and smooth tongue sliding under his head. The blonde moaned and his hand came to the idol's hair. Taka gave him what he supposed was meant to be a nasty look but did nothing to chase the hand away. Instead he went further down on Toru’s cock.

As he watched his member disappear into the idol's mouth. Pleasure raised in Toru’s chest. A pleasure that wasn’t entirely coming for the oral sex he was receiving but rather a vicious kind of pleasure of seeing the nation’s perfect boyfriend, husband and son-in-law on his knees giving head to a back dancer in a cleaning room. That brat born with a silver spoon in his mouth, that same brat that was making teenage girls wet their sheets, was just so shamelessly asking for some stranger’s dick. And he clearly wasn’t inexperienced in giving blowjobs. 

Definitely, singing wasn’t the only amazing thing Takahiro could do with that throat and that tongue, Toru figured as the idol was moving easily on him. One hand was stroking the base of toru’s member his mouth couldn’t quite reach. Waves of pleasure going throughout the dancer’s body with every move of the idol. Moaning with the feeling of that warm tongue molding the shape of his cock.

And Toru suddenly wanted more. He caressed Takahiro’s face to get his attention. Almond shaped, watering eyes raised to meet his darkened ones. “We gonna keep it clean, right?” The smaller man’s only answer was to tighten the hold on Toru’s member and moan. Toru smirked. “Open wide and relax, sweetheart.”

As the idol complied, Toru took a good grip on the mop of light brown hair and started thrusting into the open mouth. It was obvious to Toru that the idol was also familiar with the act as his jaw went lax and he put his hands on both of Toru’s hips to steady himself. The fact excited the blonde even more as he felt he could thrust harder and deeper and the warmth in his belly growing with every roll of hips.

Takahiro was staring at him, tears at the corner of his eyes on gathered on his lashes. He blinked and a few drops fell, running down his pale cheeks. The sounds coming from his mouth were obscene. Toru reached his orgasm with that view. He closed his eyes, his grip on the idol’s hair keeping him close as he was coming in his mouth. But then Toru knew he didn’t even need to keep him still as the full lips found their place again around the dancer’s cock to easily take whatever he had to give. The last evidence of the intercourse erased as Takahiro let go of the softening cock.

The moment it took for Toru to come down from his bliss, the older man had the time to regain some composure. He was on his feet again, self-satisfied expression on his face and cocky smile on his swollen lips. This and the redness on his eyes was the only clue of what just happened that Toru could detect on the idol’s face. He put still-high Toru’s clothes back in place. “I expect to have some more fun with you on this tour.” He whispered to his ear. He then walked away and exited the room without looking back and it occurred to Toru that Takahiro didn’t even knew his name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I'd finish the Not that bad chapter before this one... but I got carried away by the horny energy lol. The chapter for NTB is actually almost done.  
> Also I edited the tags bcs ideas came as I was writting. And people actually gave me ideas on this fic so I'm removing the number of chapter I originally planed, this one chapter actually wasn't planned lol. Idk how long it will end up to be, probably around 10 chapters ?
> 
> By the way, this chapter is full porn. Enjoy lol.  
> As always, thank you so much to Torutaka10969 for proofreading for me <3

It occurred to Toru that Takahiro, Taka as he liked to be called better, was the same way in bed as he was in life: loud and whimpering. Demanding and spoiled. Toru had the opportunity to experience it that night after getting a blowjob from Taka earlier in the day. . When their day of rehearsals was over, the idol caught Toru in a hallway, gave him his spare phone’s number and told him to join him in his hotel room at midnight. He also told him to avoid his managers at all cost and to try to not be seen by his bandmates.

That night, the blonde sneaked out of the hotel room he shared with Ryota and decided to take the stairs instead of the elevator to get to the upper floor. Taka messaged him his room number a few hours prior and, cautious of his surroundings, he stepped in the hallway to Taka’s room and knocked softly on the door.

The door opened slightly to reveal a suspicious almond shaped eye. Taka twisted the door knob and Toru invited himself in. Locking the door, he then turned around to see the short idol walking away, barefoot in the room. Toru groaned. The petite man is wearing an oversized white t-shirt over sleeping shorts. And those shorts were… short. Especially as he leaned over the minibar to grab two bottles of beer. Toru couldn’t detach his eyes from the stretched piece of cloth that barely covered Taka’s ass.

The dancer walked further into the fancy room as Taka was opening then setting the twin bottles on the table of a cozy space made of a coffee table and two armchairs, close to the windows and near the massive bed that occupied most of the room’s space. Said bed was covered with untucked white sheets and some of Taka’s clothes. Toru wasn’t sure of what to do with himself as Taka went to look for something in the pocket of the jacket thrown on the bed. He got out a brand new box of cigarettes and threw it at Toru. The dancer caught it after it bounced on his chest. Toru mumbled a thanks and the idol answered by a simple shrug before going to sit on one of the armchairs around the table. Following, Toru took an empty seat beside him. He removed the plastic wrap around the box and opened it. He took out a cigarette and grabbed his lighter in his jean’s pocket, taking a drag after lighting it up. He didn’t bother to ask Taka if it was an issue, the little shit would raise his voice at anything annoying him anyway. And if he wanted to be fucked tonight he might as well not upset Toru, even if he supposedly wasn’t allowed to smoke in the hotel. He really needed to do something with his hands.

He then grabbed the bottle and took a mouthful of fresh, fancy beer. Delightfully feeling it flow down to his stomach. Taka was sipping his own beer. For a moment, they silently stared at each other, and Toru shamelessly eyed the idol’s body. The shirt was leaving his neck on display down to the collarbones. Taka’s neck was somehow thick, but its lines defined, and Toru found himself planning on sucking on those collarbones. The view of this muscled throat also reminded Toru how good it felt around his cock earlier in the day, and how much he’d like to flood it with some more of the cum he filled the brunette’s stomach with already. But his dick had other places to be tonight. His eyes fell toward Taka’s exposed legs. Short but thin and smooth. He could already picture himself grabbing the inside of those knees and spread them wide to pound in that idol’s tight ass. He stared at where the shirt was blending into Taka’s sleeping shorts, almost covering them entirely. He could follow there the delicate curve of ass cheeks, doing his best to not drool over the smooth skin.

Focusing back on Taka’s face, he was for a second mesmerized by the half lidded almond shaped eyes darkened by long and dark lashes, dark irises piercing through Toru's soul. Fuck. He was pretty. Very pretty. Even more now that he was clean from the makeup his company was applying on all of their idols. Toru could clearly see the pretty pink color of his full lips, and the charming beauty marks that studded his face were more obvious. He looked older too, and more tired. But Toru decided he didn’t want to think about that, he just wanted to think of fucking that pretty man. And from the sample he got in the arena’s closet, said man knew his way in bed well.

Toru realized he was anticipating this night more than he had thought. Probably more than it was healthy to, as well. Right now he wanted that pretty brat sweaty and wrecked under him and he was way too excited from just staring at the idol. Toru groaned. If there was something he didn’t need it was letting his horny-self get the best of him. “So. You got any conditions or rules?”

It was the obvious first step for Toru, because despite his carnal need to fuck the brunette into oblivion, he still wasn’t an asshole ready to overstep his hook up's boundaries. Taka blinked. He leaned in the back of his chair, taking a swallow of alcohol. “Hum. Nothing fancy. You don’t speak to anyone about it. Obviously. You leave the room when we are finished. You are very welcome to command me around and get rough with me as long as you don’t leave any visible or explicit marks. Also I kinda like dirty talk… You can also insult me in bed, I’m not against a bit of humiliation.”

The idol seemed to hesitate on his last words but they only made the grin on Toru’s lips grow wider. Wasn’t Taka only looking like the biggest bottom ever? Damn, he was. Toru drank down his beer in one go before extending a hand toward the older man with a chuckle. “Who thought you’d be such a kinky bitch. Come here.”

Red visibly spread on Taka’s face. Probably more from anger over the dancer's boldness than embarrassment but Toru decided he was fine with it for now as the idol stood up to walk toward him. Taka sat on his lap without hesitation, settling himself to face the dancer. “What are yours?”

Toru’s hand that wasn’t busy with his cigarette found Taka waist, drawing its shape over the man’s clothes. “Mine… I don’t have any, really. I have no rules to set. Of course not talking about this to the other dancers and my company but it isn’t like you are about to out yourself… Though. I’m not your dog. I’m not coming just because you are calling. I’m not handing you things just because you ask for them. I'm gonna put some discipline in your bratty attitude.” Toru’s eyes were fixed, intense, in Taka’s ones and he could feel the idol body fidget and tremble a little. Toru smirked. As he thought, Taka was getting off on being handled.

Toru presented the half consumed cigarette to Taka’s lips. “Take a drag sweetheart. And then I'm gonna blow your back out so hard you will still feel me inside on stage tomorrow.” The older man bit his lower lip before obeying. He threw his head back, breathing out the nicotine to the ceiling. The dancer smoked the rest of the cigarette in one go, staring at the exposed throat. He dropped the butt of the cigarette in his empty bottle. Then he passed his hands inside the sleeves of Taka’s shorts, humming at the softness of the skin of his ass and stretching the shorts to see them hugging the obvious bulge on the idol’s crotch. Pulling the petite man closer, he linked their hips and Taka rubbed the thin fabric covering his dick against the dancer’s jeans. Toru let go of the ass to slide the t-shirt over the idol’s head, throwing it on the floor. He stared at the fair skin on the flat chest and wrapped his arms around the slim waist. His eyes landed on a perky nipple and he leaned to take it between his teeth. Taka huffed and placed his hands on Toru’s shoulders. Torturing one obviously sensitive nipple with his mouth and its twin with his fingers, Toru happily drank all of the noises the idol was already making with that precious voice of his. For sure after tonight, Toru would appreciate Taka’s beautiful voice even more. Absent-mindly, the younger man wondered if he could make the idol moan and scream so much he would lose his voice for the following day.

He let go of the Taka’s nipples and grabbed his hair, forcing his head back to expose his neck. He kissed and licked at the collarbones and throat while the arm around Taka’s waist kept him close. “Look at you. So impatient to get wrecked by a stranger, you little whore.” A whimper left Taka’s lips at those words and Toru, who wanted to taste the idol’s reaction, was satisfied. The blonde himself wasn’t much into slut shaming his partners, especially since there was nothing to shame people with an active sexual life for, but doing this with the petite idol who was so obviously into it? That was hot. Taka already looked like he completely surrendered to Toru and the dancer knew he would be taking a sweet pleasure into dominating this national treasure in bed. He let the idol go. “Get on the bed now. On all fours.”

The idol looked down on Toru with already clouded eyes but obediently did what Toru asked. Toru got up and removed his own shirt as Taka settled himself on the edge of the bed. He didn’t miss the stare the shorter man gave on his body while looking over his shoulder and Toru met his stare with equally intense eyes. He stood behind Taka, a hand caressing the curve of his spine before taking the edge of his shorts and pulled them down on smooth legs and revealing the ass that was so coveted. The dancer passed the piece of clothing over Taka’s legs before focusing on his bottom. Small but cute, round and soft. Grabbing a cheek with one hand, he spread it a bit more with his thumb to reveal further his eager and twitching hole. Already loose and wet. Toru frowned. “Well what is this.” He circled it with his thumb and Taka whimpered.

“I already prepared myself.”

Toru chuckled. “I can see that. But who allowed you to?” To empathize on his words he brought his other hand to the entrance and pushed two fingers in. A yelp escaped Taka while Toru was mesmerized by how effortlessly his fingers went all the way in Taka’s ass. His dick twitched from the warmth around his fingers, anticipating the feeling it will get. “I bet you fingered yourself thinking of that dick I fucked your slutty mouth with. But you are not allowed to do that before seeing me anymore. Or I won’t fuck you.” Taka let out a distressed moan. “Who could trust a whore like you didn’t get laid before I came in otherwise? But I will just give you a warning for today.” He thrusted his fingers in and out and Taka’s hips met his moves every time. He shoved his fingers deeper and smirked when Taka moaned louder and fucked himself on his fingers harder.

Deciding it was enough, the dancer took the fingers away from Taka, leaving him on trembling arms. Making sure to make it the loudest possible, Toru unbuckled his belt and pulled down his jeans, taking care of picking the condom he took with him from his back pocket beforehand. He got rid of his clothes as Taka watched him and then took the idol by the waist to push him in the middle of the bed and kneeled behind him. Taka grabbed a pillow and got down on his elbows, side eyeing Toru with such a desperate expression of pleasure and submission Toru thought he could come just from the view. The dancer's hand traced the arch of Taka’s back. Following the beautiful curve of his spine from his neck to his hungry ass. It was almost surreal to think he, Toru Yamashita, was about to fuck the nation’s boyfriend. And the nation's boyfriend was almost begging for it.

The dancer rolled the condoms on his cock and then lined his member with Taka’s entrance. In one slow thrust, he was balls deep into the idol's tight ass. The petite man had his face half buried into his pillow, whimpering like a needy bitch as his warm inside was sucking the dancer’s cock in. The blonde took a good hold on the idol’s waist before starting to thrust in and out the deliciously pliant body. Fuck, he was a good one. And the view was just as good. Seeing the arrogant idol almost bend in two under him, shamelessly moaning and meeting his every thrust with his own hips was only increasing Toru’s pleasure. This probably would be a short ride for both of them as Toru already felt like his underbelly was on fire. Fuck. He was dicking down freaking Takahiro Moriuchi.

“You really be taking me like a bitch in heat.” Taka whimpered and Toru thrusted harder, the little slut wanted it rough after all.

Taka started to moan louder and tightened around Toru’s cock and the dancer grinned, knowing he hit the idol’s sweet spot. One of the blonde hands reached to Taka’s front to grab his cock and started stroking. Oh god how the incoherent sobs and whimpers coming from the idol were music to Toru’s ears. Soon enough the older man came with a high pitched cry and Toru followed him a few thrusts later. The blonde rode his orgasm, still pounding in the overstimulated ass before letting Taka go. The smaller body crashed on the bed sheets. Chest rising with every erratic breath, mouth open to chase his air and face sweaty. Toru sat on his heels, his own body recovering into a more regular breathing. He stared down, watching Taka’s absent, glassy eyes staring at nothing. Maybe he was seeing the stars right now. Toru smiled at the thought before manhandling Taka to make him lie on his back.

It was a beautiful view. A work of art and he was the artist. The precious Takahiro wrecked. The dancer had to admit he was absolutely stunning even after sex, skin flushed and body sweety. Stunning and docile. Vulnerable under the hands of a man that could move him around like a lifeless doll. From a twisted place in his mind, Toru spread the man's legs to take a good view of his gaping hole, smiling at the twitching entrance. “What a good slut.” The blond leaned over Taka’s exposed body, supporting his weight on one hand next to Taka’s head.

Doe eyes were coming back into focus and the man’s breathing slowed down. Toru smirked and brought his other hand, the one he had been jerking the idol off with, to Taka's face. He pressed his index and middle fingers on the full lips which obediently parted at the silent command. The dancer stared at his fingers disappearing into the wet cavern. Taka’s tongue licked and played around them, reminding Toru of its feeling on his cock. The dancer pressed all the way in until he reached the muscular throat before slowly, carefully, thrusting in and out. He would be lying if he said he felt no perverted pleasure in seeing the saliva drooling from that dirty mouth and hearing the wet choking sound coming from Taka’s throat. But Taka didn’t make any move nor showed any sign to try to make him stop. He did little more than stare at the dancer with those obscene, pleading eyes. Toru smiled. “They all must be lining up to get into your ass, right? You look like you could take your whole group and staff in raw and still not be satisfied.” The dancer finally removed his fingers and Taka started to collect his breath again. “But that’s enough for you for tonight.”

Toru got no answer as he stood up and walked to the bathroom. He removed his condom and threw it in the trash. Grabbing a towel, he went back into the room to see that Taka hadn't moved a bit, staring at the ceiling. Toru started to dry and clean him off and the idol sent him an upset look. “Didn’t I tell you to leave afterwards?” His voice was harsh from the abuse on his throat and Toru could have laughed if the older didn’t just break the mood. Here was the smug, bratty attitude again.

“Sorry for trying to be a decent human being. But I guess I can work with treating you like a piece of shit all the time if you’d like that better.” No answer. Despite his words, Toru finished cleaning the man that did nothing to hide he was upset and only waiting for his hook up to leave him alone. Again in the bathroom, the dancer dried himself and put the towel back in its place.

Back into the room, he dressed up and collected his stuff. Before leaving, he opened the minibar and took another bottle of beer, opening it with his lighter. Taka was still naked on the bed when he left. The dancer carefully took a look into the hallway before softly closing the door behind himself and crossing toward the staircase. Going back into the room he was sharing with Ryota, he was surprised to see a figure rising from the shadows and the younger man’s voice breaking the silence. “Toru? Where were you?”

Biting his lips, the blonde raised the bottle in his hand even if he knew Ryota likely couldn’t see it in the dark. “Smoke and beer.” He drank down the beverage as he walked into the room. He got his items out of his pockets and onto his nightstand, lighting his way around the room with his phone screen. “At almost one in the morning? That’s weird man.”

Toru didn’t answer as he started to undress. Once naked he slid under the sheets of his bed. “Sorry, I didn’t want to wake you up.” The other dancer simply hummed and Toru understood he was falling back asleep.

Toru felt exhausted, but in the best way. And despite the fatigue, he knew he wouldn’t easily fall asleep as his mind was wide awake, flashing images and sounds of Taka under him. He still had to process he fucked one of the most famous idols of the country, and that that idol was a big slut of a sub. Suddenly Toru found comfort in this tour where he would have to support privileged brats living his biggest dream. At least he found in one of them a pretty, dirty hook up that was begging to get wrecked. Toru could fuck the fame out of this brat and drag him down as the bitch he was asking the dancer to make of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed //side eyes emoji//


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii. Nothing much to say today aside from thanks again, as always, to my proofreader <3, and that I don't know NEWS members well actually lol. This being said, let's go :')

During the day, Taka barely acknowledged Toru. Conversations were kept professional. Most of the time, Taka completely ignored him. Toru couldn’t really complain, he wasn’t really expecting the idol to be friendly all of sudden, they remained strangers after all. But it was such a contrast with their nights, intimate and passionate.

For a week and a half now, Toru would join Taka in his room and go straight to fucking him, occasionally allowing him to suck him off beforehand but barely letting him touch him aside from this. On stage, Taka was flawless and charismatic. The perfect idol. Knowing when to smile and act cute or, on the other hand, how to appear hot and bossy. If only all of his fans knew. If they knew how Takahiro was bending in half, ass in the air and begging for a dick. Toru was definitely getting off on dominating the petite idol, taking him from behind every night and pushing his neck into the mattress as he was moaning in pleasure. The dancer especially liked to prepare Taka. Thrusting his fingers, spreading him open as he called him a whore as he was asking for more. Seeing his pretty dick hard and leaking and waiting for him.

Toru had to praise Taka’s stamina however. Even after a show, he was still up to take Toru, often even more eager than on his days off. Once he even kept Toru for a second round.

But Toru was finding the idol bold, starting to be demanding as days passed. And because Toru had explicitly told the man he wasn’t being ordered around, he decided to remind the idol he was the one asking for the dancer and not the other way around. He knew he was taking the risk of seeing the idol being upset enough to refuse to see him afterward but it was his way to make sure he was keeping control on what was going on between the two of them.

So on the eleventh night he didn’t meet Taka. He spent the night drinking with his fellow dancers, forgetting his lover for a few hours. The following day, Taka ignored Toru completely. He only talked to him twice, always looking down on him and speaking with a condescending tone. That behavior made the dancer upset so much so that he didn’t join the idol that night either. Taka didn’t text him to ask him to come either and Toru spent a long time outside of the hotel, smoking.

However the next day, Taka was obviously upset. Glaring at Toru at any occasion to the point even Ryota noticed it, asking his friend if he did something to the idol. Toru almost jokingly told him the older man probably needed a good lay to relax. Toru answered every upset look with a smirk, stirring the man’s anger even more.

So when midnight came, Toru silently exited his room and went to knock on Taka’s door. Taka opened the door slightly at first, checking who was coming to disturb him, then opened it wide. Frowning, lips pressed in a thin line and flashes of anger in his dark eyes. He said nothing, leaving the door open as he turned around to exuberantly drop himself on the sofa this hotel furnished their fancy rooms with.

Silently chuckling at the drama queen behavior, the dancer locked the door, walked behind the couch and put his hands on each of Taka’s shoulders. They tensed for a second, and Toru caressed the man’s neck with his thumbs, already asserting how he wasn’t the one who would be played with. “Someone is upset.”

The idol throwed his head back against the backseat, glaring at Toru upside down but the dancer could only find that pout cute. “Where were you…”

“I told you I wasn’t on your command, didn’t I? I can keep nights for myself.” His hands raised on Taka’s neck, locking on his jaw and keeping his head still. “And, I think you don’t make many efforts. I’m not sure you deserve me to fuck you. I’m taking such good care of you.” He leaned forward, his lips now close to Taka’s ear. “So tonight, you're gonna claim what you want, and take care of me.”

He let go of the smaller man and walked to the bed. He removed his shoes before sitting on it, back against the headboard. Taking his box of cigarettes and his lighter out of his pocket before lighting on the poisonous stick. Smoking was now a habit he engaged in every time before having sex with Taka. The idol watched him doing it through his long lashes, eyes already dark and pretty lips parted slightly. His pretty little tongue darting to lick on his lower lip as he was contemplating his options.

Taka stood up and came to the end of the bed. He passed his shirt over his head, staring at Toru. The blonde smiled, appreciating the now familiar view of flat stomach and slim waist, already eager to wrap his arm around it. “You really be the one calling me a slut.”

Toru’s grin grew wider. “Come and take that cock you adore so much, bitch.” The idol removed his pants in a move that wanted to be angry before walking closer and stepping over Toru’s waist. Toru put the hand that wasn’t holding his cigarette on the older man’s knee and raised a brow. “Then? I told you you have to work today. What are you waiting for ?”

Taka frowned and gripped the edge of Toru’s shirt to get rid of it, the blonde complied with a small. The idol then put his hands on the dancer’s broad shoulders and leaned forward. His lips started to kiss on the blonde’s collarbone. Then he tentatively sucked and pinched the skin between his teeth. Toru groaned in appreciation, the hand on Taka’s knee making its way to his thigh.

Toru wasn’t used to being touched, he actually rarely gave Taka enough time to touch him, but he couldn’t say he disliked it. The feeling of petite hands on his shoulders and lips leaving open mouthed kisses and nipping at his collarbones and chest was turning him on surprisingly fast. He took a drag from trembling fingers and his other hand went to the nape of Taka’s neck as he was focused on the sensitive nipples that sparkled pleasure in Toru’s body. The idol pushed his hips forward, pressing against Toru’s crotch, letting go of a needy moan as their erections were pressed together.

Toru groaned as Taka slided from his lap to settle between his legs as he went further down, kissing his way down his abs and toned stomach. Agile fingers reached his jeans and unbuttoned them. The idol removed them from Toru’s legs before lying between them, his hands on Toru's hips as he teasingly mouthed at the skin above the waistband of his underwear.

Taka was a tease and knew it well. Toru could only watch at the delightful view between his legs. The body that was so good to him displayed only for him to appreciate. Obviously the focal point was the tight, perky ass still covered in black boxers. Full lips parted to lightly nip at the half hard bulge in Toru’s underwear and the dancer groaned. Meanwhile, the idol was looking up to him with his enormous, innocent looking almond shaped eyes. Fluttering his long lashes as if he wondered if he was doing good, even though he obviously knew he was. “What a sly bitch.” Toru couldn’t help it, his hand went to Taka’s hair and caressed his scalp.

The corners of Taka’s mouth raised slightly at his words. He took the edges of Toru underwear between his fingers and discarded them. One of his petite hands wrapped around the hardening member while his tongue licked the whole length on its underside. Toru groaned, throwing his head back and taking a drag as the singer took the head in his mouth.

Smoking while being given head by a nation famous closeted gay idol in a hotel room? A divine thing to experience. Definitely would recommend. Especially when said idol’s tongue is so skilled at knowing which button to press while pleasuring a man. Playing with the foreskin and rubbing the flat part of his tongue on the sensitive head? Heaven. It still was unbelievable to think the lips millions of people wanted to kiss were stretching around his one cock.

Taka raised on his knees, removing his own underwear while his mouth was still busy with the tip of Toru’s cock. His lips, coasted in saliva and deliciously shining only leaving it the time to ask. “Give me the lube.”

Pinching the cigarette between his lips, the dancer leaned sideways to open the drawer of the nightstand and handed the well-used bottle to the older man. He also got a condom out. Toru could have made Taka say please, he could have totally forced him to do it, since he was all about going against Taka’s boldness today. But the idol was doing such a good job, and Toru wouldn’t want to break the absolutely wonderful moment by pushing the other man’s limits.

The dancer then watched the blissful scene playing before him. Taka, after coating fingers with the lube, reached behind himself and started to work himself open while his mouth went back on busying itself on Toru’s cock. It required the dancer all his self-control to not come at the combination of the view and the sensation. His hand went to the soft, brown hair, petting them and caressing the idol’s temples.

Mouth gaping and lids heavy, Toru watched how the older man’s hips were moving to eagerly meet his own fingers that were roughly scissoring his inside. On the other end of his body, his mouth, drooling, gave up on swallowing the cock before him, too focused on the movements of his fingers inside his hole, and licked and kissed the hard shaft. How could he be this effortlessly fucking sexy? “Come on baby. Don’t keep all the fun for yourself, I’m feeling a little bit left out”

Taka raised his eyes, not reacting to the nickname and simply looking at the dancer through his lashes with this seductive stare Toru started to know too well. “You told me to take what I want, maybe I’m doing exactly what I want.” Nonetheless, the petite man withdrew his fingers and raised on his knees. He took the condom and opened it before rolling it on his partner’s member.

As the smaller man straddled the blonde, one hand on his shoulder to steady himself, and Toru’s hand found his hips like they were meant to be held by him, the dancer wondered why he never had sex face to face with Taka. He was so incredibly stunning. His pretty face wore a debauched expression and his skin was hot under Toru’s touch. Glancing down on his completely naked body, Toru could only admire the lean body and the pretty curve of the waist meeting with the sharp angles of his hipbones. His hips so beautifully displayed by the finely muscular, spread thighs. Such an incredible view.

As Taka lowered himself on Toru, his inside hugging the shape of his cock in a tight, burning embrace, the dancer thought he was the one being fucked. Maybe that was why he didn’t take Taka from the front before. Right now, as the idol rolled his hips and took his pleasure on the younger man’s cock, Toru figured out he was like anyone else. Unlike what he would preach to himself, he was falling under Taka’s charm as easily as the next person, if the way he was looking at Taka like he was seeing the light for the first time was any clue. But he couldn’t be helped. Who could, if given the chance, detach their eyes from the view of the idol’s wrecked face, lips parted to let out moans and eyes closed to savour his pleasure?

Toru realized he was done. Doomed. Trapped. And all because of that brat who was bouncing on his dick, hugging its shape, sucking it in like he owned it. And truthfully, if Taka verbally claimed that, Toru may not refute it. And it was fucking upsetting.

As Toru started to meet Taka’s hips with his own, reaching deeper into the idol and making him cry louder, he thought never again he would give the man this much control over him. Instead he did what he used to do, he took his frustration out on Taka. Only this time the source of his frustration was different.

He straightened his posture, hands strengthened his grip on Taka hips. Unable to handle the divine view before his eyes, he closed his eyes and went to suck at the crook of Taka’s neck. Taka was so loud, shamelessly vocalizing his pleasure. Toru's head was so dizzy, his orgasm close. When finally Taka came with a strangled cry and trembling body, his inside squeezed Toru and hasted his orgasm. He wheezed, literally seeing the light as he reached the seventh heaven. As he was coming back to himself, he was kissing the exposed shoulder under his mouth between harsh breath. The body above his own turned limp, only supported by the hold Toru had on it.

They stayed this way, tangled in each other, sweating but somehow neither of them wanted to let go. Toru kept on lazily kissing the expanse of smooth skin his mouth could reach. Shoulders, collarbone, side of the neck. Taka’s body was becoming more and more heavy and his breath deepened. Soon the idol, exhausted from sex and the previous show, fell asleep against Toru.

After a few minutes Toru gently lay the older man on the sheets, coming out of him, and went to clean himself and the idol. He then covered the naked body with the blanket, put his clothes back on and silently exited the room without a glance to the sleeping form on the bed. He realized too late his mistake of not checking the hallway before coming out as suddenly he was face to face with another NEWS member.

The two men stared at each other in silent surprise for a few seconds before the stunned expression on the idol face morphed into an upset look. “What were you doing in Taka’s room?”

Toru took care to keep an unphased expression on his features. “He invited me to drink a beer.” Taka never explicitly said to Toru to not tell his bandmates they were having a relationship of some sort but rather asked him to avoid them as much as he could. But even if Toru thought they had at least some doubts about Taka’s sexuality, he wasn’t about to reveal anything to anyone. It was better if Toru played it safe.

A deep scold appeared on the other man – Masuda, was it? – face. “Listen up. I don’t know what you are looking for, but you better tell Taka to stop his shit before he gets in real trouble. People won’t always keep up with his bullshit.” The man then turned away and disappeared a few meters away in a room.

Toru watched him, not sure of what just happened. He bit his lips but ultimately made his way back to his own room. Taka’s issues with his fellow idols weren’t his to solve. He was grown enough to do what he wants with himself after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed uwu


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been since the beginning of this fic that I forget to be a responsible adult, so : Don't have unprotected sex, even for oral sex, use condoms. Don't be like those two idiots in this fic.   
> Now, thanks like always for the proofreading <3
> 
> I hope you will like this chpater :3

One night, after they had sex, Taka kept Toru in his room. It was the first time the idol ever asked him to stay, apparently having something to ask the dancer. But before that they took some time to rest. So Toru was comfortably lying on pillows against the headboard and smoking another cigarette while Taka was against him, head resting on his chest and an arm across Toru’s mid-section. Toru’s own free arm was on Taka’s back, gently stroking his lower back and hips. Taka was gently moaning against the dancer’s chest, content with the gesture soothing the little pain that remained in his lower back.

Toru’s cigarette was about half consumed when Taka told him about wanting to have a dance together with Toru for his solo stage. “So you want us to choreograph something together?” Toru asked, curious, and the idol nodded in his neck. Even though the dancer could smell something fishy going on, he agreed to his lover's request.

That’s how they started to spend more time together during the day. In between the group’s rehearsal, they would find a room and work on the performance Taka wanted for a few days later. Taka wasn’t the best dancer, and sometimes struggled to remember his steps, but he was oddly serious to Toru. He was pretty much like he was in the group rehearsal, focused and professional, but it still was weird to Toru to have the idol so serious while they were just the two of them together, knowing how different he could be in private compared to his public persona.

However, Taka wasn't always serious. Sometimes, toward the end of their session, after a few hours of diligent work, the idol would take Toru’s hands and slide them lower on his hips with one of those sly but indisputably charming smiles. Other times he would rub his ass against Toru’s crotch and the dancer would grunt and tell him to take responsibility for giving him a boner.

That’s how, one day, after making sure the room they found was locked, Toru found himself lying on his back, arms above his head, eyes clothes and sweatpants and underwear lowered just enough to let his dick free, savoring the way Taka hollowed his cheeks around his hard cock.

He really couldn’t get enough of Taka’s blowjobs. The heat around his member, the tongue pressed against its underside and deliciously rubbing, the way Taka could easily relax his throat to take him all the way in. But also fingers massaging his balls and coming to tease the delicate, sensitive skin underneath. All of it was divine.

Taka was more than sex. Toru knew it, he learnt it. But whenever the older man decided so, he would become the biggest slut Toru had ever been with. And he didn’t even think of it in a bad way. The idol was simply an incredible lover, able to guess and fulfill all of his partners wishes before they even thought of them. Somehow, the dancer had it all wrong about their power dynamic. Taka had probably always been more in control than Toru would ever feel comfortable to admit.

But he was so sweet and sexy. A pretty thing Toru wanted to have his hands and mouth on all the time and could never get enough of. More addictive than nicotine, maybe more toxic too. And Toru didn’t care. He just wanted to keep enjoying it, it made him feel good.

It made his body hot and his head dizzy. His mind was floating with the clouds and his body diving into the deep sea. It made him feel alive in an unreal way.

Taka’s touch, his voice, his skin against Toru’s. Everything felt so real, so tangible, like they weren’t in the same universe. Like they weren’t supposed to be able to touch. Like they were breaking some natural law of space and time. That’s how bad Toru had it for Taka.

Toru came with a moan that resonated in the whole room, only for Taka to hear. As the blonde enjoyed the bliss of his orgasm, his partner diligently cleaned him with his mouth before letting go of the wet, softening member and put his pants back in place.

The idol sat next to Toru’s lying form, smiling down to him when the dancer met his eyes. It was a soft smile stretching those sinful, abused lips. And the doe eyes were shining with an equal softness. Toru wished he was looked at like this every day. Every hour. Every minute.

It was dangerous.

Feelings never were supposed to be involved between them.

The dancer sat up as well. Taka shifted to stand but the younger man wrapped his hand around the idol’s wrist, keeping him in place. Curious almond-shaped eyes landed on the dancer before darkening significantly when the other large hand went to cup the bulge deforming his sweatpants.

Stroking gently over Taka’s clothed boner, Toru shifted them. He got on his knees, slightly dominating the idol, to have a better angle and without a word he slipped his large hand inside Taka’s underwear, wrapping his hot palm around the idol’s erection. Taka whimpered at the touch, biting his lower lips as his eyes didn’t leave Toru’s. 

He started to jerk him off slowly but quickly increased his rhythm because of Taka’s fastening breath and pleading eyes.

He was so beautiful. Toru wanted to kiss him.

But he couldn’t. He shouldn’t. Their relationship was never one for such an intimate and pure gesture. So he kissed his neck, gently sucking and pressing just under his jaw. Not enough to leave marks but enough for Taka to moan a little louder and press into the touch.

The idol came in his underwear with a cry of pleasure, covering Toru’s hand and messing his poor boxer. The dancer withdrew his hand and licked his fingers and palm, barely grossed by the salty taste of semen and sweat as the content look in Taka’s eyes was all he needed at the moment.

And so came the day of their performance. They found Toru an all-black stage outfit to match Taka’s white one, different from the one he was wearing for the group performances. Taka looked excited, smiling at the dancer as they took position on the platform under the central stage, waiting for the stage mechanism to lift them to the crowd view. Toru smirked at the older man as he was adjusting his headset microphone. “You look a little bit too eager for this.” Toru just had the time to see a sly smile directed to him before they were elevated on the dark stage.

As soon as the spotlight illuminated them, high pitched screams resonated in the arena while red lightsticks, Taka’s color, were excitedly agitated in the crowd like a moving constellation of red stars. The music started and Toru’s mind went blank.

It started well, Taka singing on the upbeat melody with seductive undertones that was his signature. They were moving in the same seriousness they did in rehearsal, smoothly moving around each other like a close couple, that somehow, they kind of were.

So when Taka bumped his back on his chest, Toru just thought it was a mistake. Fearing that the idol lost his balance, he didn’t move away, supporting the smaller man’s weight. Then Taka started to rub against him instead of moving away and the dancer's eyes widened. What the fuck was Taka doing?

The idol turned toward him, eyes intense as he put his hand on Toru’s shoulder, looking straight inside the blonde’s pupils. High pitched screams overpowered the music as Taka put one knee down, face falling at Toru’s underbelly level while still looking up at his face.

For the first time ever Toru hated the spotlights on him, showing to the whole crowd and displaying on the stage’s screens the ambiguous turns their dance took. The blonde was glad recording of concerts wasn’t allowed, he wasn’t ready to see himself with Taka on his knee in front of him all over social media the following day.

Internally panicking but trying to keep his cool, the dancer crouched down to pick the idol up. Taka’s song was about a complicated relationship with communication issues. Probably trying to make it look like he was picking up a fallen lover was easing the obvious sexual meaning of Taka’s move.

Toru knew well how there was a world between male idol flirting with each other and their backdancers and them actually coming out as gay. Despite the provocative choreography Taka decided to turn their stage into, fans in the arena were riding with it. Excited screams and agitated lightsticks were piercing over the dark venue as Taka, standing again, kept on coming over to Toru and touching him. Toru obviously couldn’t cut the performance short, it would be very unprofessional of him, he would be scolded. And anyway, even if he was a little shit for doing what he was doing right now, he couldn’t bring himself to let Taka down. And the little fucker probably knew that very well.

At some point he had Taka’s back pressed against his chest and the brat started to rub against him again, his ass rubbing against Toru’s crotch, slightly enough for not being too obvious on screen but enough to be effective. It was embarrassing, hella embarrassing. But still a bit hot, he had to admit. So much that he was starting to get hard in his pants, and he was pretty sure it was what the idol was looking for. The three minutes and half of the song seemed like an eternity to the dancer. He felt hotter than the dance was supposed to make him feel and he did his best in improvising the choreography and kept himself moving hoping no one would notice the bulge that started to grow on his crotch.

When they took their ending pose, closer to each other than what was originally planned, Toru’s breath was short. He was looking into Taka’s eyes whose big irises were sharp with excitement over slightly blown pupils. His tongue was darting out a bit and the dancer thought of catching it with his own.

The lights turned off and immediately, Toru ran backstage.

~

Taka followed Toru’s hurried path, avoiding his manager and other staff members and refraining the excited grin that threatened to spread on his lips. He saw the dancer disappear into the backstage restroom and Taka barely had time to enter and lock the door before he was pulled by his arm and pushed against a wall, Toru’s body pressed against his own and the obvious hard bulge in his pants pressed on his underbelly. “You better take responsibility, you fucking, shameless whore.”

Toru’s breath was short and his body tensed and not because of the dance they did. Taka gave him a wide grin, and just like that his pants and underwear vanished and the dancer was unbuttoning his pants. Toru lifted one of his legs, leaving the idol supporting himself against the wall and putting his hands on the dancer’s shoulders to keep his balance. “Do you have anything with you?” Taka asked and the dancer stopped on his track, blown pupils meeting Taka’s own without a word. Obviously he didn’t take any condom or lube with him, he wasn’t expecting Taka to give him a hard-on on stage.

The idol bit his lips as his excitement skyrocketed, nodding to the dancer as to tell him to keep going. To say he was excited to be taken raw and rough against a bathroom wall by his handsome lover was a euphemism he would forever feel ashamed to voice, but damn he wanted it. He gasped when the younger man roughly shoved two fingers in his ass, apparently resolute to do the bare minimum to punish the idol.

Toru had them pressed as close as he could, looking down on Taka with parted lips and dark eyes, sweat dripping from his hair and temples. Their eyes stayed locked, Taka looking up, head resting against the wall, just centimeters away from Toru’s face, whimpering in mixed pleasure and pain at the raw treatment. He loved it. Feeling this bare and exposed. But he felt safe at the same time, he trusted Toru enough to do this kind of thing with him.

The dancer removed his fingers and soon the hot and wet head of his cock was pressed against Taka’s entrance. The older man forced himself to relax and pushed his hips forward, as much as the position he was kept in allowed him, as the dancer forced his hot, thick member in. The idol moaned, eyes closed and ass on fire in the best way he could ask for. The blonde moaned too, suddenly loud and breath hot against Taka’s ear and pushed all the length in before staying still.

Taka had very little time to adjust before the blonde started to move. The raw friction inside his unprepared ass made him gasp. He felt like burning in both pleasure and pain. He knew he involuntarily tightened around Toru when the man gasped as well. “So fucking tight.” The hold of Toru’s hand on his thigh dug deeper into his flesh and the idol was sure he would bruise but couldn’t bring himself to care as the dancer was so deliciously, roughly ramming his ass, managing to find the good angle to hit his prostate scarily quickly. It was so good, so hot. He wanted to fucking drop himself on Toru’s dick every time the dancer thrusted forward.

The sound of his own voice resonating against the walls, moaning and whimpering coupled with clapping skin was the only thing he could hear. He knew he was too noisy, but couldn’t bring himself to close or cover his mouth, completely boneless in the dancers arms. “So fucking loud.”

Taka opened his eyes to meet Toru’s. His face was sweaty, his eyes dark and mouth parted in search of air. He was so fucking handsome, Taka thought he would never be able to look away from him. Taka’s moans’ volume increased with Toru speed but the idol couldn’t give a shit, he was having the time of his life. Toru however, seemed slightly concerned even though he seemed as far gone as Taka. “Will you fucking shut up?”

And suddenly foreign lips were on his own, roughly shutting his moans. The unexpected and unprecedented move made Taka tense, and Toru must have been as surprised as Taka by the kiss since he immediately started to withdraw. The idol wrapped his arms around the dancer's neck, locking him against his lips, and shoved his tongue in the younger man’s mouth. Toru moaned in the idol mouth, responding to the idol eager kiss with an equal fervor. 

The idol wondered why they had never done this before. The feeling of the dancer lips against his own, the burning and wet sensation of their tongues meeting, searching each other like they have been craving to do this for ages was such a marvelous sensation. No way he could deprive himself of having it after that.

A large palm wrapped itself around the idol cock and he moaned in their kiss. Too many sensations assaulted him all at once, and with the urgency of the situation, he didn’t need more than a few strokes on his erection to come, messing his and Toru’s outfits. His whole body tensed and he tightened around Toru who groaned and reached his own orgasm. Taka couldn’t suppress a high pitched cry as, still in his high, he felt Toru’s cum, thick and hot, filling his ass. A few tears slipped from his eyes, rolling down his cheeks, for how good it felt.

It have been quick and rough, just how typical restroom sex was supposed to be between two people only sexually involved in each other. Taka chuckled, oddly happy. Sex with Toru, being in his arms and surrounded by his warmth just made him so happy he wished he could let the dancer have him in every room.

They stayed close for a few minutes. The dancer’s hot breath on his neck and his deep voice against his ear. One hand slowly put his leg down while the other was caressing his hip as the dancer removed himself from Taka’s inside. “Oh, shit.” Taka whimpered as he immediately felt Toru thick cum leaking alongside his inner thighs and was about to comment some light tease when he noticed the dancer quickly cleaning himself before putting his pants back on and getting away from the idol and toward the door.

Frowning, the idol felt an upset feeling rising at the idea of being abandoned like that. If the idea of being used by Toru to get rid of a boner he himself provoked had been sexy in his mind just a few minutes ago, now it made him sick in his stomach. “Where the fuck are you going? You will leave me like that?” What did he do wrong? Was Toru having an issue?

Unlocking the door, the dancer paused. “I’m expected, and so you are, you should hurry and clean yourself.” He looked at the wrecked idol beside him. “Besides, you are grown enough to learn how to wipe your own ass. I told you you’d have to take responsibility. I admit it was kind of hot, but this shit is dangerous for me Taka. If we get into trouble because of your bullshits, you might be a brat and get scolded but I can lose my work. I never agreed to be your plaything at the price of my job.”

Taka stared, dumbstruck, at the dancer leaving the room. He didn’t mean to upset his lover, who had always been so caring to him. He just thought it would be fun.

As he was left him all alone, pants down and semen dripping along his tights, Taka found himself hating how much of a typical restroom sex it had been. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whisper* use condoms.  
> Anyway, I hope you like the chapter :D I know it took sometime come out, sorry about that lol. Also pov change *side eye emoji* What did you think about this chapter ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii new chapter let's go. Thank again for the proof reading <3 Hoe you will enjoy

The reflection in the restroom’s mirror returned a pathetic view to him. Was it really him he was staring at? outfit undone, hair and make-up messed up, face red and eyes wet. Cooling semen dripping from his thighs and tears sticking to his eyelashes.

What the fuck was he doing.

The cold walls of the room were echoing his sniffling as he was trying to refrain his emotions from completely overwhelming him. He wasn’t supposed to be left alone. He wasn’t supposed to upset Toru. He just wanted a little fun, he never thought it would turn out like this. Probably he fucked everything up, didn’t he? 

Toru looked so upset before leaving. In his calm, in control, way that was so characteristic of the dancer.

Swallowing, Taka followed his lover’s advice and started to clean himself. He didn’t have much time before the other members finished their own solos and he needed to change outfits and have his makeup fixed.

As he did, remorse ate him up. He felt almost sick, nausea like a hand pressing his throat. He didn’t want to go back. But he had to. He couldn’t make his bandmates, the staff and the fans pay for the bad result of his own whim.

Cleaning himself as much as he could with water and paper towels, he made a face when sticking his wet fingers inside his ass to extract as much cum as he could. He was feeling like the worst whore. Those moments until then were always accompanied by Toru, intimate and almost loving.

He couldn’t help but beat himself over his behavior. Blinded by his own view of their relationship, he overstepped his boundaries with the dancer. Now he feared what would happen to them.

Truly, Taka didn’t want their relationship - if it could even be called that - to end. Toru was… good. A good person. Over the years, Taka had jumped from lover to lover without a second thought, but with time he learned he needed to be careful with who he decided to share intimacy with. He would never forget how one of his lovers blackmailed him, a few years ago. To the point where he had to get his agency involved.

He never felt more shame in his life than the day he was sitting in an office, hand between his legs pressed together and head down as his bosses were trying to “teach him a lesson.” After they paid the money requested by his “ex” to erase the pictures he took of their intimate moments. With that he also had to face his sexuality being exposed to his bosses, and being told, like he didn’t know already, that it was a problem.

Since that day, he learned to be careful who he was bringing in his bed.

Toru was… What he wanted. He did observe him before making his move. With the other dancers, he was seen as a leader. Someone with authority, but more like a big brother than a boss. It was easy to notice that he really cared about his friends, always keeping an eye on them during rehearsals.

And his body was strong. Muscular. Attractive. Slightly tanned skin that couldn’t hide the roll of developed muscles underneath. Almost no fat in between to block the view. The face akin to an actor or a model. Strong square, almost a straight angle. Pretty thin and curled lips, and big eyes. Bleached blond hairs flying around him as he was dancing or would give a whole different charm when the dancer would tie them, revealing his neck. He had Taka salivating.

Even more so when, from time to time, he would send nasty looks to Taka or his fellow idols. He did notice. Noticed how the blonde seemed angry at them for seemingly no reason. But this kind of look was something Taka was used to receiving. Jealousy. Toru wanted what he had. The stage, the fans, the fame, the money… And Taka over the years learned something about men. What they couldn’t have they’d try to dominate. And Taka had wanted this. Wanted strong hand manhandling him, spreading his legs and that man fucking him hard like he mean it. He wanted fingers around his neck and a bit rough inside his ass or around his cock. Toru was that and even better. Not overly aggressive, ever aware of his boundaries and respecting them.

Taka knew Toru would be a perfect lover for him. Exactly what he wanted. But he didn’t realize Toru would rather be this: Exactly what he needed.

Hurrying to finish to clean himself. Taka put his outfit back in place and left the restroom, rushing through empty hallways to find the room where the stylists and makeup artists were working.

A hand caught roughly his arm at the turn of the corridor and Taka yelped as he was forcefully turned over and his back pushed against the wall. “What-“

“Shut up.” The idol finally looked at his aggressor discovering the face, deformed by anger, of his leader. “What’s wrong with you”.

His body tensed. “Koyama, I’m sorr-”

“Cut the bullshit Taka. What’s wrong with you?” Upset, the group leader passed a hand through his dark hair, turning away from his bandmate with a nervous pace. Taka didn’t move, looking down. “You're gonna fuck it up for all of us. Can’t you fucking think or is just your fucking dick working.”

Taka said nothing. Any other day, a day he wouldn’t have fought with his lover, probably he would have replied. He would have defended himself even though he knew he was the one in the wrong. Because he always needed to stand up for himself and never let people have the last word. But today, he was just tired. There was still a whole hour to go, pretending to be happy while he mind was still in that restroom with Toru, replaying the scene to find out what went wrong.

“You are so done after that. I swear the agency won’t help you anymore. A single step out of the line and all the hyenas out there will be on your back.” Taka didn’t even listen anymore. His mind elsewhere as Koyama dragged him by the wrist to the dressing room.

As they passed by staff members, Taka would feel the glares, the eyes weighing on him and he felt even more sick. From the corner of his eye, he caught Toru, surrounded by the other dancers, sending him a worried glance.

~

He jumped when the knock on the door resonated in the hotel room. Taka took a few seconds to calm his running heart before getting up from the mattress, dropping the phone he was scrolling through on the sheets as he went to the door, only dressed with his underwear and an oversized white tee. 

Opening the door almost shyly, he was welcomed with the familiar silhouette of Toru, looking down at him with an unreadable expression. Taka left room for him to enter and the dancer invited himself in casually.

The idol took his place back sitting on the edge of the mattress at the foot of the bed, watching as the blonde made himself at home, removing shoes and sweater as he started his usual routine.

As Toru picked up a bottle of beer in the fridge, Taka recalled his conversation with his manager a few days earlier about his unusual alcohol consumption. Part of him thought that maybe Toru would stop his habit if he was told that now Taka was the one paying the bills, another part thought he might not care at all, or even steal more beers. But honestly Taka didn’t care. He doubted any of the dancers were allowing themselves to tuck into the overpriced beverage sold by the hostel, especially the fancy ones in the idol's rooms. Probably their agency wasn’t paying for the snacks, so he could imagine the young men going to the nearest konbini to buy a pack of cheap beer and drink them once back in their room. Truly, letting Toru have his drinks was the least Taka could do.

And somehow, it was the closest thing of a date they had. How sad.

Avoiding his eyes as the dancer turned toward him, Taka looked down. He still felt uneasy because of what happened earlier on the day. Afraid of the blonde being still upset at him. But as he looked up Toru only raised his brow.

A tight smile stretched Taka’s lips. Toru seemed to have gotten past their previous almost-argument and was ready to resume their routine. The older thought he probably worked himself up for nothing. Probably Toru already forgot about it. Right. No need to go further on drama, they could return at their easygoing relationship. It was that easy, wasn’t it? Just a little mistake in a relationship that wasn’t really one and where mistakes didn’t matter that much. Okay. That what he had wanted after all, what he himself set up. All sex.

So he sent another smile to Toru before grabbing his hips. His eyes dropping to focus on the body in front of him as his hands travel up to expose the skin of Toru’s stomach. Like this, he then started to kiss the smooth skin under the dancer’s belly button.

However, it doesn’t take more than a few seconds for a large hand to reach his face and tilt his head up. Taka’s whole body tensed at the contact and it’s an anxious look that met Toru’s eyes. The blonde stared at him a moment before taking a step back. “You are not into it.”

The only answer Taka can give at the moment is a nervous laughter. “The more you do, the more you want to do.”

Toru shook his head. “We don’t have to have sex every time we see each other Taka.”

The idol had another bitter chuckle, not convinced by his lover’s words as he circled around the bed and lied against the headboard, gesturing the older to come and join him. The beer got forgotten on the nightstand. Taka obliged, lying against the side of the strong body, his head coming to nestle against Toru’s pectoral, just under his shoulder. Putting his arm back to leave the space free for Taka, the blonde started to draw circles between the idol’s shoulder blades, fingers gently pressing skin and muscles through the fabric of the shirt.

Silence filled the room and Taka’s body goes lax, molding on Toru’s. Taka’s head moves up and down with Toru’s breathing and Taka places a hand on the blonde’s other pectoral, trying to feel his heartbeat under his fingertips.

Few minutes pass before he moves his head to rest in the middle of the dancer's chest, pressing his ear against Toru’s ribcage. He closed his eyes, letting the deep, strong beating and the rising of Toru’s chest and the fingers circling below his neck lull him. It feels good, comfortable. Simple but exactly what he needed. Like balm on a burn.

“You kissed me.”

The fingers stop. The heart misses a beat. And Taka rises his head toward Toru, chin still resting on his chest. “I’m sorry.”

Taka raises a brow and whispers. “Are you?”

A small, almost shy smirk stretches one side of Toru’s mouth. “Not really.” Taka chuckles.

He then bit his lips, doe eyes looking for his lover’s. “You should do it again.” Heavy-lidded pupils dilate slightly and thin lips part a bit.

Taka hovers over Toru’s body, straddling his stomach to bring his face close to the handsome dancer’s one. He stops, mere centimeters from Toru’s lips. It only takes him to feel fingers at the back of his skull to lean in, close his eyes and link their lips.

It’s soft. Deprive of the passionate aggressivity from earlier but rather shy, unsure. Both knowing they were in that very moment crossing a line, redefining their boundaries. Taking a step further near a cliff. Something dangerous but filling them with adrenaline and awe. They moved their lips together before Toru came to nip at Taka’s bottom lip. Their open mouths meet slowly, tongues sliding against one another, gently, like the blonde was testing the water. Taka loved the ever caring and careful side of Toru, but right now he wanted a little more.

Shifting a little higher on Toru’s body to stand a bit over him. His hand came to cup the strong jaw of his lover as his tongue pushed down in his mouth, invading the last piece of Toru he didn’t have so far. Toru’s reaction was immediate, pushing back to take the lead from his partner, not aggressive but firm as his own tongue came deeper into Taka’s and his hand squeezed stronger the nape of his neck. Taka moaned, not only from the physical pleasure but also from the strong affection that was blossoming between his ribs in that moment.

When they separated, they kept their face close. Taka smiled down at Toru while his thumbs stroked the dancer’s jaw. He felt more at peace in Toru’s arms than he’d ever been this last few years. His job forgotten, his image abandoned. He felt just like he could let go and feel truly good being himself with him.

His smile dropped as he thought of the quickly approaching end of NEWS’ tour and the end of their contract with Toru’s dance team. It was bound to happen. From the beginning this little affair Taka had wanted was supposed to be a temporary thing, some fun for a few weeks. He wasn’t supposed to want more, but he did.

Slender fingers brushed the bleached locks back, liking the softness of Toru’s hair and gently scratching his scalp, heart beating a little stronger and a nervous energy filled his body. He stared at the handsome features of his lover, eyes closed and face relaxed. In that moment, he hated himself for falling for someone he shouldn’t be with. He was always making everything so complicated for everyone. “When the tour is over.” Toru opened his eyes, huge pupils like staring directly into Taka’s soul. “Do you think we could see each other again?”

Staring silently, the blonde ended up closing his eyes and sighing. Taka felt his heart drop. “Nevermind.” He let go of Toru’s jaw and started to move from Toru’s body but got stopped by arms wrapping around his waist. His eyes came to find Toru’s once more. “I like you Taka. I really do. For more than sex.” Taka knew the ‘but’ was coming, a sensation similar to a snake wrapping itself around his heart and squeezing. “But, I just can’t be your fuckbuddy until you get tired of it and move on.”

Of course he would think that. Of course he would think Taka was some kind of whore going on an emotional phase. Maybe he was after all. But he just wanted to try. A genuine relationship with the blonde, he was craving for this. “Who talked about being fuck buddies ?” He said softly. “I like you too. I thought, maybe, we could… try to be together.”

_ Stupid. Stupid Taka. _

Big bedroom eyes traveled Taka’s face, seemingly thinking, eyebrows dropping almost like he was in pain. “You can’t date Taka.”

Taka bit his bottom lip, fingers tensing on Toru’s shoulders. “I can’t date like normal people. But we can try.”  _ What are you fucking doing? _

The blonde stared more, his hands stroking Taka’s side and Taka thought the silence would really kill him. He even wondered if he would even hear Toru’s answer over his heartbeat resonating in his eardrum. And when Toru’s thin lips parted Taka thought his heart was about to stop. “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We went soft today haha. Let me know what you thought. The fic is slowly coming to an end. Thanks for reading as always <3 See you soon


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from holidays + a few reasons I couldn't quite write haha. I exceptionally updated this fic before Not that bad.  
> Thant for the proof reaading as always <3
> 
> And today I offer you : the fluff. Enjoy ~

Dust was flying around the room, highlighted by the sunrays passing through the barely open curtains and falling slowly when they entered the unit. Toru immediately made his way to the window after dropping his bag on the floor. He parted the curtains and opened the window, letting the fresh breeze in. Taka put his bag down - only holding a few clothes and his phone charger - next to Toru’s then he removed his black face mask. The piece of clothing hiding his features was a mandatory measure to come to the dancer’s home.

“Don’t mind the mess.” Toru said while picking dirty clothes from the floor.

The idol didn’t answer as he took a few tentative steps in the tiny apartment of the man he could officially call his boyfriend. It was small, seemingly a single room and a bathroom. In the back of the room was the queen sized mattress on a low, wooden bed frame and grey sheets. Around it, a few shelves filled with books and unfinished series of mangas and beside it on the right side a drawer. On the left side of the bed was a door leading to the bathroom which Toru disappeared into with his dirty laundry. On the right side was a TV on a stand, near the window giving a view on the grey street and the building facing Toru’s unit. Just next to the front door, in the nook created by the bathroom, was the tiny kitchen. Opposite was a desk, behind the window Toru opened upon entering, with a few CDs and a player on it. Next to it on the floor, a guitar stand with a shining acoustic Gibson on it. And in the middle of the room a round table and two chairs.

The whole apartment was probably the size of Taka’s own living room.

Taka approached the desk. Nevermind and Hybrid Theory were on top of the CD pile. Taka put the first in the player and Toru came back from the bathroom while the first notes of Smell Like Teen Spirit resonated in the room. “I didn’t expect you to be a rock music fan.”

Toru wrapped his arms around Taka’s waist in a back hug, humming with his mouth kissing the back of Taka’s head as the older was reading the back of American Idiot’s CD. “I’m full of surprises.”

“I see that.” His gaze fell on the guitar on its stand. “I didn’t know you played either.” He leaned his head back, pushing Toru’s own head and resting on his shoulder, looking upside down at the blonde. “I don’t know you very well.”

Toru hummed once more, looking in the huge, beautiful eyes that shined with genuine curiosity. The man was almost pouting. Toru smiled. “I don’t know much about you either. But we got time.”

Nodding, Taka escaped from Toru’s hold and excused himself to take a shower, taking underwear from his bag and stealing a sweater from Toru’s drawer. Once in the small bathroom, he took out his phone and checked his notifications. He had a few missed calls and messages from his manager, one message from a bandmate. Nothing out of the ordinary. It wasn’t anything new from Taka to not answer his phones on his days off, especially on tour. It was something his company hated but by now they resigned themselves to know Taka would mute his phone and answer whenever he wanted.

He took his shower, regretting not having brought his own strawberry scented shower gel. Toru only had neutral scent or sport product and Taka wished he’d smell nice for the blonde. Damn, if he wasn’t turning all of this into some tooth rooting love story. But he couldn’t help it, and he wanted to ride that train as long as he could.

He hummed under the shower, probably taking too much time under the warm water. He then took a few more minutes to dry himself with a towel and get dressed. He looked with a childish satisfaction in the mirror how the grey sweater hung loose around his shoulders, almost covering entirely his underwear and on the sleeves letting only his knuckles show. The piece of clothing was probably a bit oversized even for Toru. It was comfy, making butterflies go crazy in his stomach in a way he never had before. He never allowed himself to have before.

When he came back bare feet in the room, Toru’s back was facing him. He was sitting on the edge on the other side of the bed. The window next to the TV was open, he was smoking. Something In The Way was playing softly in the background. Everything was so different from what he ever had, yet he somehow felt at home.

For a moment, standing silently in the room, he asked himself if he wasn’t romanticizing all of this “dating someone out of the industry” thing. But then he had to remember himself it was about Toru. It was Toru he liked in this situation. It was to be with Toru he left the comfort of his own home in fear a photographer or one of his neighbors saw the blonde coming to his apartment to come here.

Climbing on the bed, Taka came behind the dancer and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, resting his head near the crook of his neck. Toru’s fingertips brushed his own as the singer softly started to sing.

_ "Underneath the bridge _

_ The tarp has sprung a leak" _

Toru turned his face toward him, eyes heavy lidded as he offered his cigarette to the idol in a mimic of their first night. Tiny fingers closed around the cigarette to bring it to his mouth, taking a drag as the blonde was staring at him. Taka stared back, hearing his own heart over the music while Toru was turning over to kiss him. The cigarette was putting apart when Toru’s hand cupped Taka’s jaw, taking his lips against his own like he owned them. Well, he kinda did.

Toru’s kiss was deep and hungry and Taka smiled into it. He felt like a rabbit dragged to the lion’s den ready to get devoured. And he would willingly let him do. Toru pushed him down on the mattress into their kiss.

Taka felt like he sank in the sheets, the mattress hugging his body and Toru’s familiar weight on him caging him in a warm cocoon with Kurt Cobain's voice singing, forgotten, in the background. Toru settled between the idol’s legs, now kissing the length of his throat with his hand sneaking under the sweater to stroke his sides and his stomach. Taka threw his head back, letting free access to his body and hands coming into Toru’s hair, tangling the bleached locks in an encouraging gesture.

Quickly, Toru came back up to kiss between Taka’s eyebrows before putting his underwear down. Taka gasped at the sudden soft gesture but doesn’t have time to process it before his boyfriend takes his awakening cock in his mouth. The idol spread his legs wider, completely open to the blonde.

His cock hardened quickly surrounded by the moist warmth of Toru caressing his skin with a silk touch. His hands got lost on the soft skin of his thighs and stomach, touching the skin and flesh like he was discovering them for the first time, in the intimacy of his own bed.

The tongue was stroking his underside, darting to press at his tips. A hand came up under the sweater to pinch a nipple and Taka moaned softly. “Toru… Stop teasing.”

But Toru kept teasing, a hand still playing with his nipples while his mouth let go of his leaking dick to go lower and close around his balls. Taka gasped and arched his back, deliberately forcing it a bit in a way he knew excited Toru. The dancer always liked to see how much he could bend without breaking. He let himself drop on the sheets however when Toru’s other hand wrapped around his lonely cock. He closed his eyes, opening his mouth as he was looking for his air. “Toru, I’m close already.”

And Toru kept stroking, encouraging the building warmth in Taka’s belly to burst in a ravaging fire. He lost it when the warm mouth of his lover claimed his dick once more, thin lips going down to take his whole length.

Taka moaned lengthily, back arched and hand coming to Toru’s hair, fingers tightly gripping at his locks and legs closing around Toru’s shoulders while he was milking him and making him see heaven.

Heads in the clouds, he lied lax on the sheets when a smiling Toru hovered over him. He kissed his temples and cheeks with the cocky smile not leaving his lips. His arms wrapped around Taka’s body over the sweater as he lied on his side, taking the smaller man against his chest. Taka watched the dreamy expression on his lover’s feature. He looked like he was the one to just cum from a blowjob.

Turning to his side, Taka snuggled his face in the other man’s chest, one of his own arms coming across Toru’s waist and a leg sneaking between Toru’s. He sighed in pleasure and fingers came to massage his skull and the back of his neck. “What about you” He asked, sound muffled as he talked against Toru’s shirt.

“Later, we got all the time to make each other come today.”

Taka hummed in approval. They agreed they spend the day off to take an actual rest and cut themselves from the outside. A whole day to rest, cuddle and fuck was all Taka could wish for those days, if he was honest. And the comfy atmosphere, the low volume of music and Toru’s soft breathing above him, the fingers massaging him and the post orgasm relaxing was all he needed to doze off.

He woke up with the smell of cooking. He couldn’t really say it smelled exactly  _ good _ but nice enough to make him realize how hungry he was. He rolled on the bed, hugging a pillow under his head and angling himself to be able to watch the blonde’s silhouette in black clothes fighting with vegetables in the kitchen. Taka stared for a few minutes, amused, before getting up to save Toru from his struggle. His help was welcomed with a sigh of relief.

Even though Toru was questioning his cooking ability, Taka smirked, proud of himself when the blonde mouth gaped in disbelief at his skill. In the end, Taka was the one leading the task and Toru would do what he asked him, obviously beaten on the cooking skill. “So is it one of your hobbies?”

Stirring the food in the frying pan, Taka shrugged. “Not like I have enough time to strictly call it a hobby but I like good food, so I’m ready to make the effort into cooking.”

Toru hummed. “Do you mind if I imagine you naked under an apron?”

The idol laughed whole heartedly at that and Toru kissed his forehead, smiling. Taka stared at him, playful smile on his full lips. “Don’t count too much on this.”

They ate and went snuggling on the bed after cleaning the dishes. Toru spooned him and they watched TV for a moment, simply enjoying each other’s touch. From time to time, Toru would give his neck kisses and his hand would gently caress his stomach. And at some point Taka would turn and lay on his back so they could make out.

Toru’s hands, large and firm, rarely left Taka’s skin. They would travel on his thighs, his side, his stomach and chest up to his neck. The hand squeezed lightly around the neck before going down to cup a pectoral. hey sneaked between the idol’s thighs to stroke the soft skin there. Taka would sigh in pleasure.

He moved a bit to touch Toru’s own thighs, feeling the bulge in his pants. He smiled “Look like someone is aroused.”

Said someone leaned in, smiling too, and kissed under Taka’s ear. “Whose fault?”. Taka chuckled and let the dancer positioning him on his side and put once more his underwear down, removing it completely. Toru then bent his leg to have better access, caressing the skin of his ass cheek on its way toward his own crotch.

Toru moved a bit behind him, his body shortly separating from Taka’s before coming back, grinding against Taka even more closely. The idol heard the distinct sound of a bottle opening and he let himself relax on the bed. Quickly, Toru’s lubed fingers presented against Taka’s opening and gently made their way in. Kisses were placed against Taka’s neck and cheek while Toru worked him open. Taka closed his eyes and his lips parted in silent pleasure, feeling the flush rising on his face.

A loud moan escaped him when Toru hit his prostate and the idol arched his back. A chuckle resonated against Taka’s ear and the hot breath of his boyfriend whispered to his ear. “Opening like a good whore.” Taka moaned once more and more dirty words were told against his ear.

The fingers were removed and Toru lifted Taka’s leg, not wanting to slowly enter him. Taka felt himself slowly, deliciously stretching around Toru’s length and he didn’t refrain the sounds coming out of his mouth anymore.

It was then a blur of familiar sensation. Pleasure and a bit of pain. Sweat covering their tangled body and hot breath mixing.

The day passed like this, between cuddles, make out session and sweet sex. They were cut from the world, in their own bubble of unapologetic pleasure. Around midnight, when they decided to settle for the night, Taka drew circle on Toru’s chest with his fingers, thinking about the next day they could spend together. But tomorrow they would be back to their idol and dancer routine, no longer hidden inside the comfort of the dancer’s home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed uwu
> 
> This fic will only have two more updates before being completed :') See you next time <3


End file.
